Ciel's son?
by Breeluv
Summary: Okay so this is my first Black Bulter/Kuroshitsuji story,please be nice! I got a beta so I should be good. Its a Yaoi and the title says everything.Enjoy!
1. Murderer

_**Okay first I want to say this is my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler story and I'm nervous it won't turn out quite right. I also want to say if you have read any of my earlier works then just know I'm eventually updating them, I was frankly too lazy to do it and I had school and some things going on at home which I cleared so I'm on a lot more than I used to.**_

_**I am going to make sure everyone enjoys this story, as I promised myself I'd do better about how long the chapters are and I'm going to watch my grammar and punctuation very carefully seeing as I have a bad habit of getting ahead of myself and thinking you understand what goes on in my brain, sorry again for all the waiting you have to endure for me, I really love you guys and miss you tons so I'm going all out and lastly I want to say I think the characters will be highly OCC.**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji and don't wish to be sued anytime soon. Enjoy :D**_

_~3__rd__ Person POV~_

The sun had just risen as Ciel Phantomhive woke to his loyal demon butler, Sebastian, handing him an envelope from the queen herself.

As he was getting ready in his room for the day the boy had a frown on his face the whole time he was reading the letter which made his butler look at his master in concern

"Master? What's wrong?" His butler asked, concern bleeding into his voice. The boy in question merely shook his head, as if to rid his head of something unpleasant and looked to his butler.

"Sebastian, I order you to find out all you can about the murders that have taken place recently!" He commanded as the contract in his eye began to glow an even brighter and unnatural purple.

Sebastian bowed with his hand to his chest, a creepy grin spreading from cheek to cheek. "Yes, my lord" He said in his deep voice, the words he had said so very often spewing from his mouth like instinct. His eyes glowed reddish pink and before Ciel could blink, he was gone, vanishing into thin air.

_~Ciel's POV~_

I waited impatiently in my study, doing paperwork to distract myself from thinking of who murdered the young women. I hadn't even made much of a dent into it, as there was too much to do. I got so caught up in my pondering, absentmindedly working as my mind was constantly slipping away to focus on the brutal murders, that a cough and touch to my shoulder scared the hell out of me.

I blinked and saw Sebastian looking at me, concern etched into his face. I could only imagine why; I rarely got so caught up in my work that I didn't even notice him. His eyes were no longer glowing a bright red, and the usual fake smile he had plastered on his face was gone.

"My lord, what are you so focused on?"

Cursing under my breath I looked at him and snapped. What? Could you blame me?

"What did you find out?!" I snapped, my voice harsh. I knew I would regret it later, but right now, I could care less.

"It seems all the deaths were connected; they were all women who were pregnant so its most likely a female demon killing them because, as you know, female demons are infertile" I nodded and stood, my cloak billowing slightly around my legs.

"Sebastian! Get Mey-Rin in here immediately"

"Yes, my lord" He said with a bow, then vanished from my sight. Show-off.

As much as I dreaded what I was about to do, a Phantomhive has to do whatever is necessary to please and protect the queen.

When Mey-Rin entered, I ordered Sebastian out and asked Mey-Rin to dress me as a pregnant lady. She gave me a weird look, but didn't ask. Oh, how I hated having to dress up like a woman, but it was to be done by the orders of the Queen.

Somehow, we managed to get done quickly, despite the constant breaks for Mey-Rin's nose bleeds and constant squeals. I swear, that woman must always have her mind in the gutter.

I called Sebastian back in and told him to put on a normal noble attire. As soon as he came in, his eyes flickered with humor. I could tell he was suppressing a laugh at my most-likely tomato red face. He took my hand, leading me out the door.

We walked for quite a while, hoping to lure out the attention of the murdering demon that seemed to have a fetish for killing. The sky began to darken with a brewing storm,/

"Nigel, please go get me something to drink or find me a place to rest seeing as it's about to pour down" I said with a grin. I loved making up names for Sebastian. I had two dogs before, and one of them was named Nigel, the other Sebastian. I wanted to die laughing.

"Yes, Madam _Lizzy_" I cringed at the name, rage flicking in my eyes as he gave me a humorous grin.

"Excuse me; I have a room available for the night, if you'd like!" I looked over at the elderly woman. She walked up, a smile on her face as she patted my belly.

"Thank you! I don't want to bother you though!" I said, giving her a smile of my own. Something about her sent chills down my spine, like death was upon me. Or her; she surely was old enough for it.

"Come this way, dears." She said with a polite, grandma-like smile.

Sebastian and I followed and I kept a close eye on her and whenever she turned to smile I'd plaster a fake smile on

'I don't believe this woman is so nice; looks can be deceiving and this old women is no exception. Keep a close eye on her.' I thought to Sebastian, using the telekinesis we had from our Faustian contract. It came in quite handy, especially when I needed him for things when he wasn't near me.

'I'll keep my eyes on her and see if she's the murderer. Watch out though, young master.'

I nodded as we stepped into an old motel, then snapped to attention. The motel itself looked rather… off. It was no wonder I got such a cold vibe; even Sebastian stiffened.

The walls were painted a dreary color, the rain and lightning flashing outside doing nothing to help the atmosphere.

The dark sky flashed with lightning as soon as we stepped inside, causing me to jump in fright. I was on edge here, my skin crawling as we stepped inside.

"Welcome to my house; why don't you take a bath Mrs…?" The elderly woman said, trailing off. I suddenly realized that I had not given her a name.

" Everfrost" I blushed , smiling at her as she nodded and pointed to the steps.

_~Sebby-chan's POV~_

I turned to walk up the stairs with my "wife", but the elderly woman grasped my arm tightly, her claws digging into my arm. I was sure to make note of that as she began to speak.

"Hold on, ; she already has one child and needs not another" I smiled at her, making sure to give her no idea that I knew what she was.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay going up all those steps alone" I said with a warm, enchanting voice. She nodded warily, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I'll make some tea, then. Please make yourself at home" She said, walking away.

I nodded and when she went into the kitchen I did a mental assessment of the house to see if anyone else was in the house and if any demons were lurking under any beds.

I came up with nothing, but I still didn't let my guard down, for I will not let anything happen to my master. The women came back holding a tea cup that was still steaming. I smelled it cautiously, making sure nothing had been put in it, but I wrinkled my nose and put it down. It reeked of poison; one that was made to kill a human quickly. Luckily, I'm not human.

'She thought she could kill me with this?' I sent the thought to my 'wife' upstairs, hearing him laugh while I tried to hold in my smirk. I drank the tea, the old women drinking hers silently. She almost looked shocked for a second that I didn't drop dead, her eyes then turning to slits as she glared fiercely at me

"So__what is it that you do for a living?" She practically snarled, her face still composed even though her voice sounded like a wild lion that learned English.

"_**I'm simply one HELL of a butler"**_

_**~~Ciel's POV~**_

As I walked up the steps I looked around everywhere, scouring the entire house, leaving no corner untouched. When I was completely satisfied, I took a shower to pass the time.

The beads of water felt nice rolling down my skin, but I got out as I felt a pang of… something hit me. It felt a little like hunger; as if I was starving, but I passed it over, believing it was a mere hunger for a soul.

When I got out Sebastian sent me a really funny thought that, before I knew it, had me snorting and rolling over myself in laughter.

I almost didn't realize the darkness that knocked me into unconsciousness.

_**Btw I didn't mention this but Ciel is 20 years old.**_

_**He and Elizabeth didn't marry because they didn't love each other that way a lot it seemed like they did. They're still close but Elizabeth is single and Ciel is wearing the same dress he did in the anime. Sebastian is dressed as he was when they went undercover and he was the tutor. **_


	2. Ciel's attacker

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked my last chapter! After leaving you with a nice cliffy I think its time you all find out who attacked Ciel. Before I do that though I want to thank everyone who reviewed and give a shout out for Stormyspiritstar, you helped me a lot in the first chapter and you have my eternal gratitude. I'm just glad you found me when you did, I was a mess and also I'd like to give a shout out to black. I don't know who you are but you made my day :D Enjoy loves!**_

_1st person pov_

As the young boys body fell I laughed inwardly, a smile etching my face at his naivety.

'He thinks he could catch me and my wife, I'll show him' I placed him in the bed, then went downstairs to see my Lovely little Wife…

'Let's see who he brought us to play with…' I chuckled, quickly morphing my body from my true dog demon state to a fragile old man.

As I carefully walked down the dark hallways I knew something was wrong. My heart beat went out of control and rage overpowered me as I noticed my wife on the floor, out cold.

_Sebastian's POV_

I felt Ciel call for me through our telepathic bond and knew something had happened to my master. All my instincts told me to run to him, but I forced myself to sit and stay.

"So, what do you do for a living?" The old women asked while pouring me more tea

"I run a toy company with my Wife." I got up quickly, itching to move and see what exactly happened.

"Excuse me, but I need to check on my wife." I said, turning to leave, but a hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

The old women turned and grinned evilly "Now, now; my husband is taking good care of her for you"

Her body started shaking, and before me where a woman once stood was a black and red dog demon with sharp claws and yellow eyes

'So I was right, it seems..' While I was pondering with deep thought, the demon figured I was vulnerable, trying to attack me but instead collapsed into a furry heap when I dodged it.

I dodged her sharp claws left and right with ease, quickly getting tired of this foolish game and wanting to put an end to it.

"What are you?!" She growled after a while, her claws never even getting close to touching me.

"I told you; I'm simply one _**hell**_ of a butler."

She aimed at me again, missing and ungracefully collapsing to the wooden floor. As her back was turned I hurried and finished her with knives, my hands aiming perfectly at her heart and throat, as not to waste any more time seeing as dinner time was soon.

I heard footsteps and turned to see an old man, his mouth agape with shock and anger.

"What did you do to my wife?!" He demanded, practically shaking with fury. I smirked at his pathetic attempt to hide as a human, such a fool.

"I'm no fool; I can clearly tell you two are the demons who have been killing people for the past two weeks. No one suspected you two because the human eye is easily fooled by what they wish to see but I knew when I first laid eyes on your wife that you two were demons"

"How could you have known!" I smiled sardonically as I approached the man and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I am a demon too" He looked completely shocked, his face blank before his eyes flashed red, signaling the beginning of his transformation into his true form. I wasted no time killing him, as he was truly a nuisance.

"Good day my fellow demon and good riddance"

I quickly picked up the pace to follow my 'Wife', sensing another presence lurking in the home as I darted into his room. He was lying on the bed, but was not alone.

"I see you managed to kill my parents. Come any closer and I will kill your pregnant wife"

A demon woman with red hair and black eyes stood over Ciel with a knife. I held back a chuckle when I saw my master was fully awake and was about to strike her, she hissed in pain as his nails scraped across her arm .

"You little bitch!" The demon screamed as her flesh burned from the salt he covered his hands with before.

Ciel took out his gun and pointed it at her, his eyes cold and ruthless.

"The motive was that you couldn't have children and neither could your mother, unless another male mated with your dad but your dad couldn't have children either because your dad is actually a women and when you realized no male dogs existed."

"You snapped and women on the streets everywhere were pregnant and mocking your empty womb, so when women came to spend the night you'd kill them and take their children but you didn't know how to raise the children so they died."

"People like you… Make me sick." He said, his eyes flashing ever so briefly with pain, and I knew he could only be thinking of Madam Red.

_**I finally reviewed and I'm ready for food to be thrown at me, I know you're all mad I didn't update and left you with a big cliffhanger. I'm sorry :'( I updated though and I really hope you enjoyed it.**_

5d59be1e-b85d-4024-a5c7-ade15ba01335

Y2:5d59be1e-b85d-4024-a5c7-ade15ba01335


End file.
